The McGuire's and Gordon's Family Vacation
by lilwhitebunnies
Summary: Chp 17 updated! When the McGuire's and Gordon's go on a vacation will things change between Gordo and Lizzie?.....this is lilwhitegurl89 and baby bunnie1
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is Lilwhitegurl89 and baby bunnie 1.  
  
Disclaimer: We have no access to any of the cast members, although I wish I did.  
  
This story is told from exactly P.O.V. as if the character is talking to you.  
  
~*~*~*~*Lizzie's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary, June 8,2002  
  
Hi, I'm Lizzie Mcguire and I am 14 years old. I just graduated from Hillridge Middle School along with One of my best friends David Gordon, Although I call him Gordo. I've known him sense He was a baby. He's also my next door neighbor. I was told by one of my former friends' Kate that he has a crush on me, but I don't believe her, seeings how she finds every reason possible to make my life worse than it already is! And He's my best friend, Why would he like me? Me Lizzie mCguire, the klutzy one, the non-perfect one, A true blonde at heart. I figured though, if he liked me, he would tell me by himself and only himself.  
  
  
  
Anyways, Let me fill you in on why I refer to Kate as my former Friend. One day she went off to summer camp and came back all mature and developed. Soon after she was classed as "popular", became a cheerleader and hung around with other snobby cheerleaders and soon wanted nothing more to do with gordo,Miranda, and I. It hurt all of us but in time we got over it. So its just gordo, Miranda, and I. The three amigos for life, and that's the way I like it.  
  
Miranda is another one of my best friends, only I met her in 1st grade. She is gordo's as well. She wasn't at school for graduation. Instead she was at Mexico where she has been for a long time. She went with her family too see her sick grandma. Her parents loved it there and well, decided to stay longer than planned. At first she was bummed out but after talking to me and gordo, well mostly me, found a positive side in staying. One word "BOYS". We stay in touch through emails and phone calls. But it isn't the same as seeing her in person, and I miss her because I can't talk to gordo about certain things such as nail polish, clothes, and boys.   
  
The other day my mom told me that I would be going on a family vacation along with the gordon's. Which wasn't very surprising to me because we always or at least try to go on a family vacation with the gordon's and sanchez's every summer. But this summer isn't going to be the same because Miranda wont be there. This summer we're going to the Bahamas, which is very expensive and I'm finding it very unbelievable that my parents would want to go there. I'm happy that we're going though because I'll get to spend time with gordo, and Matt wont and I repeat wont have time to bother me because Melina will be coming with us also.   
  
Anyways, I'll let you know more about my life in a day or two. Im too busy packing and shopping. That reminds me, I have to go shopping with my mom tomorrow for clothes to wear in the Bahamas.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Lizzie xoxo  
  
************** end of chapter 1***************  
  
A/N=So how was the 1st chapter? PLz R&R. Even if its bad. 


	2. David 'gordo' Gordon

Hey guys! This is Jasmine (Baby Bunnie). As you all know me and Chantelle (lilwhitegurl89) joined to write a stories together and this is basically how were going to do it. We each write a chapter so the first chapter Chantelle wrote and this is my chapter also I write the A/N's and Chantelle posts the story so were both equal. We really hope you guys enjoy this story and as Chantelle said in the first chapter its going to be told from Lizzie and Gordo's P.O.V.   
  
Anyway, on with the story and enough of my blabbering.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Gordo's P.O.V *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Journal, June, 8, 2002  
  
  
  
Hi, my name is David Gordon, although everybody calls me Gordo, and I am 14 years old. I have never really kept a Journal before but Lizzie kept on pushing me to keep one so I just thought… why not.  
  
  
  
Well, as of yesterday I am no longer a middle schooler, coming September I will be starting high school along with my best friends, Lizzie McGuire, whom I've known since forever, and Miranda Sanchez, whom me and Lizzie have known since first grade. Lizzie is my next door neighbor, and as I was told recently from Kate Sanders (our worst enemy) Lizzie had a crush on me, but of course I didsn't believe her since she would do anything to make our lives as miserable as possible and anyway if Lizzie did have a crush on me she would come right out and tell me… right. Anyway, Miranda lives a block away from me and Lizzie, but in April she left to Mexico to go visit her family especially her sick grandmother. At first she told me she hated it there but as the time went by she started enjoying herself. No need to explain why, I think its clear why.  
  
  
  
Yesterday morning my parents told me we were going on a vacation with the McGuire's which wasn't that big of a surprise since we always go on a summer vacation with the McGuire's and Sanchez's. But this summer is going to be different since Miranda isn't going to be there and were going some place different… were going to the Bahamas! I couldn't believe that our parents picked to go their since ya know its expensive and stuff but I'm still very excited! This is going to be so cool, just me, Lizzie, and the Bahamas (plus our parents of course).   
  
  
  
Hmmm, nothing else to say so I guess that's all for now. I gotta go meet Lizzie at the Digital Bean to discuss this vacation! This trip is going to rock!  
  
  
  
-Gordo  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's all for chapter two. Don't worry not all the chapters will just be journal entries… well hardly any chapters will be. We hope you all liked this chapter… especially me since I wrote it lol. Please give this story a chance I know its not interesting yet but we promise you it will in the next few chapters! Pinky promise! Oh and I might change my name to XxsoccerchickxX… or something like that so… yeah just a head's up for the ppl who read my stories. Ok, so that's enough of the A/N. Catch ya guys later.  
  
  
  
Much love,  
  
  
  
Baby Bunnie 


	3. The Digi Up at The Digital Bean

A/N=Hey this is chantelle, Okay my name is too long to type so Im gonna use my nickname. Okay its "shay"..lol...Anyways, Im writing this chapter the day b4 I go to competition(which by the way is at 5:45am in the morning) I hoped ya'll Liked the other 2 chapters and I hope you like this one as well. OH and There will be L/G at the end of this chapter but you have to read this whole chapter to understand it all.  
  
TL=toon lizzie  
  
~*~*~**~**~*~*~***~**~*~*~  
  
Lizzie's P.O.V.  
  
When I heard the sound of birds chirping, I knew it was time to get up. I got out of bed and put on my fuzzy pink glittered slippers and walked over to the mirror and combed my blond, middle-leighth hair out of my face and into a pony-tail. I then smelt the best smell I could possibly smell in the mornings.... mmm Breakfast. As I was running downstairs to get some food I ran into my little annoying, snot-head, evilbrained, dirk brother, Which I don't like to claim!  
  
"Matt! You little dweeb-head, watch where your going!" I yelled at him.  
  
TL: Why am I yelling at him this early? O yea For when he DOES do something I wouldn't have to yell at him that much.   
  
"why, Im so sorry Lizzard Breath, And ugh I really mean 'Lizzard breath" Matt said as he pretended to gag his way on downstairs.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and said my hi's to mom and dad. Dad was reading his newspaper, as usual. Mom was putting food onto my plate and when she saw me she smiled and said the same thing she says every morning "good morning Lizzie, heres your breakfast". Although I do have to give her props(handshake thing) because of her fabulous cooking. I finished off the last bites of my bacon, eggs, and pancakes. MMM those were good. I started to go lay on the couch and watch some TV when I remembered about meeting gordo at the Digital Bean. The Digital Bean is a hangout place, me, miranda, and gordo found and started hanging out there.  
  
I quickly hurried up the stairs and ran into the closet in my room searching for clothes. I took a look at some of my jeans and laid them back down, thinking they weren't good enough. That's when it hit me(A/N=not literally, but mentally). Who did it have to be good enough for? And why did it have to be good enough for whoever that WHO was?. I mean, I was only going there to meet gordo-right?  
  
Well anyways, after 10 minutes of clothes shopping I finally found the perfect match. A Jean Miniskirt with a dangly belt across it that was red and a red halter top. I found my Red Nikes and put them on. I walked over to the mirror and did my hair into curls and let it be down. The way gordo said he liked it. AHHH Why am I caring about what GORDO thinks? I found my jean hat and put it on and found some nekcleaces and bracelets, and ear rings. Next Was the Makeup.   
  
I looked over at the clock which read 10:25, Great I have 35 minutes to. do my make up and meet gordo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*scene 2-at the digital bean*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gordo's P.O.V  
  
  
  
I arrived at the digital bean at found the booth that me, Lizzie and Miranda usually sit at. I went over to it and sat down waiting for Lizzie. I was waiting 5 whole minutes when I decided to look at my watch and see what time it was. Ah HA it was 12:07, she is late as usually. 'GIRLS' I thought to myself. As soon as I thought that-here comes Lizzie walking up to me.   
  
  
  
I about fainted When I saw her. She didn't look herself today. A little bit cuter then usually. Wait did I just say that? She was wearing a miniskirt and a halter top. Which is not in her parents vocabulary for a 14 year old, well at least not THEIR 14 year old. But as I can see she finally listened to me about the hair thing, but the key word is that she finally listened to me about something, even if it is something so stupid as to do with hair. She looked happy too, a little too happy. Before I even realized, I was talking  
  
"hey gordo" said Lizzie cheerfully as she sat across from me   
  
"did your parents see you before you walked out of your house this morning?" I said. As soon as I said that-I regretted it. Here comes a 12 minute lecture about clothing and fashion and social life and....oooo I give up!  
  
"what, not even A hi?" Lizzie questioned as I smiled of embarrassment and waved  
  
"well I-" she was interrupted by a familiar male voice  
  
"Lizzay, Lizzay, Lizzay, looking fine on this finenousiess day" ethan said  
  
Great, she Likes someone who can't even speak English. Don't fall for his act Lizzie, can't you see he's not your type. infact he even said it when I helped you become his type.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Lizzie's P.O.V*~*~*~*~**~  
  
  
  
When I heard what Ethan said to me I turned around to face him and blushed while smiling.  
  
"thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" Now if only I had said that. instead I said  
  
"um-uh-T-thanks-E-ethan" I managed to spit out.  
  
"hey lizzay maybe sometime we could" he was interrupted my KATE. Gosh of all times Kate had to pick this one. Round one, Kates going down!  
  
"hey Loosie, here with your friend gor-dork I see, O hey Ethan" Kate said smiling while twisting a piece of her hair. Then she took his arm and leaded him towards her seat. The moment was lost.  
  
I turned around to face gordo as saw none other than Parker talking to him. She shouldn't even deserve to talk to him. After what all she said about him being short. Uggh could my day get any worse!  
  
"and maybe sometime we could do something over the summer" is What I heard Parker say to him.  
  
He looked shocked, and turned to me for advise. But I looked the other way so he wouldn't think I was easdropping.  
  
"um actally Im going to the Bahamas with Lizzie and our families over the summer" gordo said Looking back at me.  
  
"oh okay, well I guess I'll see you in a year. Bye gordo" parker said. She took off mummbleing 'that Lizzie has got him wrapped around both pinkies(baby finger)'. I smiled at that comment knowing it went the other way around too. I'd do anything for gordo too.  
  
"so0o0o0o I see someone's got the hotts for mr.gordon" I joked playfully at him  
  
"She does not, Remember Im the short one"gordo said blushing  
  
"and besides, I KNOW someone has the hotts for mr.craft and it ain't me sitting at this table" whispered gordo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*the end of chapter 3*~*~*~***~*~*~*  
  
A/N okay so how was it?..plz let me know, and I promise things will get better. 


	4. Getting ready

Hi all! This is Jasmine with the next chapter. I am so sorry I didn't update in a while but I am so busy with school! I'm serious my teachers just don't stop piling me up with homework. Plus my keyboard is totally screwed something is wrong with the space bar that I couldn't type for a while its still wrecked now but its better then before so if you see words stuck together then it's the keyboards fault not mine lol. Anyway hope you all like this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Lizzie's P.O.V*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usually when my alarm goes off I ignore it. But today was different.today we were going to the Bahamas so I jumped out of bed and rushed out of my room and passing my mum and dad in the hall way and mumbling a quick "G'mornin'" to them then rushing into the washroom.  
  
"Lizzie slow down." My dad yelled after me. "Were not leaving for another 2 hours."  
  
"No time to slow down dad." I replied. "I still got a lot of stuff to do" then slammed the washroom door shut.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
I came out of the washroom with a towel wrapped around me and ran into my room. I went up to my chair where I had laid out my clothes the day before. I needed something comfortable for the flight so I picked out my Capri Jeans and my blue shirt that had America's girl written on it. After I put them on I went up to my mirror and tried to figure out how to fix my hair finally I settled on leaving it down and just putting a hair band on.  
  
"Great, I'm done." I said then I headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning mum, dad, weasel" I said as I entered the kitchen.  
  
"Morning sweetheart." My mother replied. "Eat up Lizzie; the Gordon's are going to be here soon to get things ready."  
  
"Ok mum." I answered then started to eat. After I finished eating I put my plate in the sink. "I'm going to get my stuff ready ok mum." I said as I started walking up the stairs.  
  
"Ok honey. I'll send Gordo up as soon as he comes ok.  
  
"Ok, thanks." I replied then ran up to my room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Gordo's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We reached the McGuire's house exactly at 12:00 our flight was supposed to be at 2 so we had a few hours left. As soon as I went into the house Mrs. McGuire told me that Lizzie was waiting for me up in her room. I went upstairs and when I opened the door I saw Lizzie standing in front of her mirror fixing her hair and makeup.  
  
"Oh hey Gordo" She said as soon I got in. "So, how do I look."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Lizzie shouldn't you be talking to a girl about this." I asked her.  
  
"But Miranda is in Mexico and I have no one else to ask." She replied  
  
"Yes Lizzie, you look great." I said rolling my eyes again.  
  
"Really?" she asked perking up.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really?" she asked again.  
  
"Really"  
  
"Really?" she asked for the third time.  
  
"Really!!" I said loosing my patience.  
  
"Oooh Gordo you're the best." She said then came up and hugged me.  
  
"Kids come on down were loading the car." We heard Mrs. McGuire scream up the stairs.  
  
"Ok mum were coming." Replied Lizzie then she went to her bags. "Can you help me take down my bags please Gordo? She asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I replied then took the bag from her hand and we made our way downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, yeah I know its short but I really gotta head back to my homework I got a stupid essay for finish up, tons of math homework and Geography homework so as you can see I'm really busy. I was really planning on continuing and making this chapter about the plane ride but I thought it would be better if I stopped here and let Chantelle write the plane ride. Hope you all liked this and thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. Now, quit stalling and REVIEW! Please please please!!!  
  
Well, love ya all!  
  
Baby Bunnie xoxoxo 


	5. The Very Long Plaine Ride

Hey Whats Up Everyone?..I'm so happy. I liked chapter 4. Jasmine's a good writer huh?..Well anyways thanks for the reviewers especially "oy-with-the-poodles"?Hoped i spelt it right, and "loopylou1" thanks for all ur support  
  
*************chapter 5**********  
  
p.s. the first part of this chapter wil be in Lizzie's diary-then the rest in her P.O.V., trust me I know what Im doing..lol  
  
~*~*~*Lizzie's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary, June 10, 2002  
  
Ok, I don't have much time to write to you because Im in my car along with mine and gordo's family on our way to the airport!. Ah I'm so happy, Finally its summer. I'm so scared about riding a plaine though, I mean what if It crashes and we fall in a big ocean where sharks are waiting for us and then eat us. What if our plaine crashes and only I survive?, What If I die?  
  
Ok enough with the "what ifs". You wouldn't believe how close gordo is sitting to me, I mean I can even smell his cologone. Wait Backup, Rewind, and FREEZE! Sense When did gordo where cologne? Well now that I'm on the subject sense when did gordo become so much taller than me? Or stronger? Or how A person could get lost in his eyes? Oh my gosh, What am I saying? wake-up Mcguire; Your talking about your best friend in the whole wide world.  
  
Howcome I end up talking about gordo so much when the reason I started talking doesn't even involve him? Ok so maybe the Bahamas Does involve him but I still don't know why I started talking about him.  
  
Anyways, I still can't believe I'm going to the Bahamas. I so wish Miranda was coming with though, That way I could ask about my clothes and make up. Don't get me wrong Gordo is great but I can tell he doesn't like giving my advise about that kinds stuff. Okay My dad has stopped the car and we're at the airport , and I have to wake-up gordo because he's fallen asleep. Thats why I've written to you already, because I didn't have anything else to do. But now I've got to go. I'll let you know what happens when I get in the Bahamas.  
  
Lizzie xoxo  
  
*~*~*~*end of diary P.O.V*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*At the Airport*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie's P.O.V.  
  
"WOW, that PLaine is huge!" I screamed.  
  
"Oh Lizzie its just a plaine, which you'll only be on for atleast 7 hours" my mom said.  
  
Once I said that Matt, Melina, and Gordo started talking.  
  
"kids!, Kids calm down, we've got the ticket and seatings arrangement-now quiet down so we can tell you where we all are sitting at!" Gordo's mom said excidetly  
  
Everybody nodded  
  
"ok In row A10 Will be Matt, Row b10 Melina, And I trust that you'll both wont cause any trouble because if you do you'll be grounded in the Bahamas. Row A20 Lizzie, Row b20 Gordo, Row A59 JO, ROW B59 Sam, and ROW A60 Robert RoW B60 me." Roberta said  
  
When she was done saying that it was time to board the plaine. I wanted to grab gordo's hand when we were boarding the plaine because I was so scared but if my brother or parents would've seen- They would've made it so complicated and thought something else so I had to wait.  
  
"oh my gosh Gordo, we're taking off" I cried as I ducked under the blanket the stewardist gave me.  
  
"It's okay Lizzie, Your not going anywhere-Well mabye except for the Bahamas, but your safe here, trust me" gordo said. He said it so sweetly and romantic "trust me". Those 2 words kept ekowing in my ear.  
  
"thanks gordo" I said as I smiled at him. When we started to get up in the air I screamed quietly and grabbed his hand quickly and covered my head with the blanket. But the blanket was see threw and when I looked up at gordo I saw he had a smile on his face When he saw that I grabbed his hand. He Looked like he was debating on doing something. Then He slightly rubbed my hand with his thumb and index finger. I got shiver and shook. He realized this and imediately looked out his window. When we were finally up in the air I poked my head out of my blanket. I saw gordo still looking out the window and wondered what had his attention. Still not letting go of his hand I tried to look out the window too.  
  
Gordo's P.O.V.  
  
We're finally on this plaine ride. Im kinda nervous but I have to keep brave for Lizzie.  
  
After a few minutes I noticed Lizzie had her hand intertwined with mine and head under her blanket. Now I wish I had a blanket to cover my blush on my cheeks. I rubbed her hand because I thought mabye she had fallen asleep but when I did she shivered. I looked out the window to hide my embarrassment and Looked back to our parents and saw them sleeping. When I paied attention to the veiw out the window-I was amazed. It was so beautiful. All these lights and colors. Then I felt someone nudge my shoulder. It was lizzie.  
  
"whatcha Lookn' at?" Lizzie said   
  
"here Look" I motioned for her to look outside of it.  
  
"uh uh" she said shaking her head  
  
  
  
"c'mon, nothings gonna happen, Im right here" I said as I smiled.  
  
"okaaaaaay" said Lizzie reluctantly scooting closer to me.   
  
I can't believe how close she scooted too. I could smell the soap she used. MMMM I love peaches. Snap out of it gordo!!!!!!!! This is your best friend.   
  
"Its beautiful" I heard Lizzie say and then she giggled   
  
"I know" I said as I looked down to the grown noticing we still had our hands together.  
  
Lizzie was kneeling on the grownd on one knee so she could see out the window, I was just about to ask her if she wanted me to scoot over but then the Airplaine-I guess hit a Air Bubble and Kind of Jumped.  
  
  
  
Lizzie screamed and landed on my lap. When she finally noticed she quickly blushed.  
  
She then got off of me and let go of my hand. She looked suprised that we still had, had our hands together.  
  
  
  
"uh-uh Sorry gordo" she said truning 10 shades of red.  
  
She got back to her old position on her knee, continuing to look out the window. She looked uncomfertable.  
  
"hey Lizzie, dont be so silly, you can get back on me so you can have a better veiw." I said blushing  
  
"Ummm Okay thanks gordo" she said hesitantly.  
  
She got back on me. I looked ahead and saw Matt and melina Looking at us.  
  
Oh Joy-this is gonna be a very long flight.  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
  
"Matt, Look at Lizzie and Gordo" I heard Melina say to me  
  
I nodded and turned back. I saw my sister on her best friends' lap.   
  
"Matt, Did I miss something here?" Melina asked confused  
  
"I-I Dont know..." I said back.  
  
"maybe they finally got together" She said with a dream-like look on her face  
  
"WHAT?!?, Finally?, Together?" I questioned  
  
"ahh Matt, havent you realized how close Gordo is to Lizzie than to Miranda? and how they look at eachother?" she said  
  
"well they do spend alot of time together but.." I said again  
  
"okay Matt-I see I'm gonna have to spell it out for you, Listen; If Lizzie and gordo arent together by the 1st day in the Bahamas, we're gonna have to set them up,and no If, ands or buts, your gonna help me" Meilna said.  
  
I turned back at my sister only to see her sitting back in her seet with her head on gordo's shoulder, gordo's head on Lizzie's head, both of them smiling and eyes closed.  
  
Maybe they're already together? 


	6. Confusion

Disclaimer: Chantelle and I do not own any of the characters in this story. We might own some of the characters in the upcoming chapters though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Lizzie's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I must have fell asleep for a while because before I knew it my mother was waking me up and telling me that we were going to land soon. I was about to sit up probably when I noticed something unusual... I was sleeping on Gordo shoulder, and, his head was on mine. I wanted to wake him up but it seemed that he was sleeping peacefully. I didn't know what to do so I put my hand over his and started rubbing it while whispering his name quietly. When he still wouldn't get up I started shaking him.  
  
"Huh... what?" he said as he sat up.  
  
"Uh... were going to land soon so I was just waking you up." I told him while fastening my seatbelt.  
  
"Oh, ok." He said as he also fastened his seatbelt and went to looking outside the window again.  
  
"I can't believe we fell asleep for the whole flight." I told him laughing.  
  
"Uh, yeah." He said nervously.  
  
Okkk... Something's up with Gordo. Why is he acting so nervous? I don't think he even noticed that I was sleeping on his shoulder.  
  
I looked back at Gordo and caught him looking at me but when he saw that I was looking back at him he turned his head and started looking out the window again.  
  
Hmm... something's up and I'm going to figure out what it is no matter what. For 10 minutes I kept trying to make conversation but he wasn't really paying attention and kept saying stuff like "Uh huh" and "What... oh yeah." So I just gave up and decided to listen to my cd walkman for the rest of the flight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Gordo's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Man, I just had the weirdest dream ever. I dreamt that Lizzie and I were actually... dating! We were just coming back from a date and we were standing in front of her house then we... started kissing.  
  
For the past 15 minutes I've been thinking about this dream while Lizzie was trying to make conversation, but I wasn't really paying attention, which I noticed pissed her off a great deal. But I didn't care; I needed to figure out what this dream meant and why in Gods name I was acting so nervous in front of Lizzie. She's my best friend we've been best friends since forever I don't like her as more... do I?  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in Florida in 5 minutes so please fasten you seatbelts and thank you for flying Delta airlines." I heard the stewardess announce. As soon as the stewardess finished talking about what we had to do I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to find Lizzie holding out a piece of gum, "Here" she said and put the gum in my had then went back to her music. Uh-oh I think she's mad at me.  
  
"Thanks," I said trying to make conversation.  
  
"No problem" she said putting away her walkman and sitting back.  
  
Wow, Lizzie sure has beautiful eyes... wait... Lizzie is pretty but since when have I thought of her as beautiful?  
  
I didn't have anytime to think of that anymore because we were landing so I just sat back and tried to think of something else until we landed. Finally we were on the ground. We got up and got our stuff and started following the people out of the plane.  
  
"Thank you for flying Delta airlines" the stewardess repeated as we left the plane. "have a nice vacation." She told me and Lizzie as we came out of the plane.  
  
"Thank you" said Lizzie, and walked out of the plane. "Ahhhh... smell the wonderful Bahamas air she said twirling around when we got outside.  
  
"Yeah," I told her, I couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was. Then I remembered my dream again. Man I couldn't wait till we got to the hotel so I could think about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Lizzie's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yaay, finally were in here! Beach, shopping, here I come-Oh yeah and not to forget... GUYS!!!  
  
I'm going to have so much fun on this vacation, and I get to spend it with my best friend-who seems to be very nervous around me all of a sudden. Ah well, I gotta concentrate on finding my luggage now, I can worry about Gordo later.  
  
It took us forever to find our bags, but when we did we went out to rent a van fit for 8 people and headed to the hotel which wasn't that far from the airport according to my parents.  
  
"Gordo," I said when we were all got comfortable. "lets make a promise"  
  
"Okay," he replied. "what is it?"  
  
"That no matter what happens; we'll find adventure on this trip." (A/N: sound familiar *wink wink*)  
  
"Sounds good" he said putting out his hand for me to shake. "deal?"  
  
"Deal" I said taking his hand. "This trip is going to rock."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Gordo's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, were on our way to the hotel. Lizzie sure is sitting really close to me, close enough that I can smell her sent,mmmm... did I tell you that I love peaches??  
  
"Gordo," she said. "lets make a promise"  
  
"Okay," I replied. "what is it?"  
  
"That no matter what happens; we'll find adventure on this trip."  
  
"Sounds good" I said putting out my hand for her to shake. "deal?"  
  
"Deal" she said and shook my hand. "This trip is going to rock."  
  
"Uh-huh." I said.  
  
I looked over at Matt and saw them whispering and looking at me and Lizzie. Are they up to something? Wait... do I really need to ask that. Something's always up when it comes to Matt McGuire and his friends.  
  
"Here we are kids," I heard my mother say from the front seat. "Paradise hotel."  
  
"If that's what it's really called they picked a good name for it." Lizzie told me, and she was right. The hotel was amazing, really beautiful, oh great here we come to the beautiful stuff again. The hotel had trees all around it, and according to my parents it had a pool and tennis court in the back. I wonder what it looks like inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Well that's all for now, I hope this was long enough for you guys. But if it isn't then don't fret I'm sure Chantelle will write an even better chapter then this. She's a really good writer ya know :).  
  
A big thanks to: Oy-with-the-poodles, I3itter Sweet, and loupylou1, for their reviews for the last chapter! You guys rock! Thanks for sticking with us through this story so far.  
  
Love ya all, Muwah!  
  
Baby Bunnie, xoxoxo 


	7. At the hotel

Disclaimer: Chantelle and I do not own any of the characters in this story so far.  
  
A/N: Chantelle was supposed to write this chapter but she was having problems with her comp so I volunteered to write it. She's going to write the 8th and 9th chapters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Lizzie's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahh...Paradise hotel. I swear this is the most amazing hotel I have ever been too. The scenery is beautiful, and the inside...oh don't get me started on that.  
  
Well were inside now and just getting the keys to our rooms.  
  
"Ok well, you wanted a hotel room with four bedrooms right...let me see." She said when our parents nodded "Oh I'm sorry we only had two rooms like that and they are both taken. But we have a room with three bedrooms if you like and we can give you an extra hotel room."  
  
"Hey, we reserved one room with four bedrooms it can't be taken." My dad told her.  
  
"I know sir, but a family with 9 children came in last night so we had to give it to them."  
  
"Ok, that's fine." Said Mrs. Gordon, taking the keys and leading us up to our rooms before my dad could say anything else.  
  
I looked over at Matt and Melina and saw them sitting on one of the coaches and whispering, obviously they were up to something. Who cares, those two are so not gonna ruin my vacation. Beautiful Bahamas here I come... after I unpack and settle in of course.  
  
Our rooms were on the fifth floor so we had to walk a bunch of stairs to get up there. Yeah, we could have taken the elevator but it wasn't working. When we got upstairs the adults started talking about the room arrangements.  
  
"Ok, Lizzie and Melina you could sleep in one room, Matt you and Gordo can sleep in the other room and me and Jo can sleep in the third room. Howard you and Roberta can take the extra room."  
  
"Dad, I don't wanna sleep in a room with Melina." I said  
  
"And I don't wanna sleep in a room with Lizzie." Said Melina sticking her tongue out at me.  
  
"C'mon dad can't me and Gordo take the extra room. Please!"  
  
"Absolutely not"  
  
"Why not dad? Its better then sleeping with one of them." I said pointing at Matt and Melina.  
  
"Please Mr. McGuire." Melina begged. "I don't wanna sleep with her."  
  
"Oh fine, Lizzie you and Gordo take the extra room and Howard you and Roberta can sleep in the first room if that's ok with you."  
  
"Oh that's fine Sam." Said Mr. Gordon  
  
"Ok, everyone go to your rooms and do what you have to do. We'll meet back here in an hour." Said Mrs. Gordon  
  
Gordo and I went into the room. "I get the shower first!!" I said and grabbed what clothes I wanted from my bag and ran into the washroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Matt's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melina and I went into our room and sat down on the beds discussing what we were going to do to get Gordo and Lizzie together.  
  
"I've got it!!" shouted Melina, after a few minutes of pondering.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"We have to try to leave alone with each other as much as possible."  
  
"Huh," I said getting really confused. "but our parents are here, we can't just leave them alone." This girl is great, but she's sometimes really confusing  
  
"Matt, Matt, Matt," she said "didn't you say that your parents and Gordo's parents were waiting till Lizzie and Gordo got together?"  
  
"Well yeah but..."  
  
"No buts!" she said "were going to get them together and that's that, we'll work things out, don't worry." She said and walked into the washroom.  
  
Wow, me doing something for Lizzie. This was going to be one weird vacation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Gordo's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me sharing a room with Lizzie, Lizzie and I sharing a room, me and Lizzie...no matter how I say it, it still sounds great.  
  
Wait, this is Lizzie were talking about, my best friend since forever, and that's all we'll ever be...at least to her. But I'm hoping that she'll realize that were meant to be on this vacation.  
  
"Gordo," she said as she came out of the washroom a towel wrapped around her head. "are you going to take a shower cause we have to meet them in...twenty minutes." She said after looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah...unlike you I take a five minute shower not a forty minute one." I said and walked past her to receive a slap on the shoulder. I just stuck my tongue out at her and walked into the washroom.  
  
Ten minutes later I walked out of the washroom to find Lizzie sitting on the bed and watching T.V. when she saw me come out she turned it off and got off the bed. "So we still have five minutes till we meet them wanna go take a walk around this floor." She asked  
  
"Yeah, sure" I replied.  
  
"Coolie" she said and got the key to lock the door. "Ok, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok I am extremely sorry that this chapter wasn't great...at all but I have been huffing and puffing over my story that I just write anything that comes to my head. I wasn't even paying much attention when I wrote this. Please don't sue me or anything...well I'm sure Chantelle will write the next two chapters wonderfully.  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Baby Bunnie  
  
xoxoxo 


	8. settleing in

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Lizzie and gordo are taking that walk*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Gordo's P.O.V.  
  
"Lizzie, shouldn't we wait for Matt and Melina to come with us, or are we just going to meet everybody at the plaza?" I asked her while pushing the button to go down to the 1st floor of the elevator  
  
"ugh, why would we want to be seen with my brother and Melina" She said while scrunching up her nose  
  
"Plus they probablly want to be alone anyways," she continued  
  
"what, is there something I missed?" I said  
  
"Gordo, your so clueless at times, no they're not together but they would make a cute couple, plus they spend alot of time together, and they're best friends" She said.  
  
Wait back up, just because there best friends?, me and Lizzie are best friends.. Does that mean we should get together?  
  
"Lizzie we're best friends, and spend alot of time together and we're just best friends-nothing more, and what if Matt and Melina are just best friends, and wouldnt want to be more?" I asked, I had to  
  
"gordo, have you ever noticed the way my brother looks at Melina or how Melina will be happy when Lanny doesnt come to hang with them, or how they dont include Lanny in on alot of the stuff they do?, or how there closer to eachother than Lanny?" She said while we were exiting the elevator  
  
Hmmm that reminds me of a couple of best friends that do the same thing, o yeah me and lizzie.  
  
"Well whats your point?" I asked  
  
"We try and get them together, by leaving them alone most of time and talking to them, trust me It'll work" she said giving me a convincing smile  
  
"I dont know Lizzie, I mean a whole lot-" I was interrupted by her  
  
"shh, here they come" she said while taking my arm and leading me over to where our parents were. Matt and Melina were already there and having a conversating with them.  
  
*~*~*~*Melina's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We got the most genious plan to get them together, when we go to the pool today me and Matt will make up and exuse not to go and we'll go do something instead and then you guys can say your busy doing something else so then only Lizzie and Gordo can go swimming, and then we go with the flow" I said talking the the parents  
  
"ok Melina, sounds interesting, I hope it works" MR. mCguire said and then the rest nodded.  
  
"Hey guys wats up?" I heard Lizzie say  
  
"um nothing ups, we're just about to go to lunch, then swimming" Matt said a little bit to fast  
  
"Cooli" Lizzie said and gordo nodded.  
  
Gosh those two are meant to be, they just dont know it  
  
*~*~*~*Lizzie's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We were sitting in this fancy place at the resort. The scenery was so amazing. I sat down next to gordo and across from sat Melina and Matt next to her, and then our parents at the end. This resturant had a buffet. MMM Pizza  
  
While everyone was talking I found time to whisper something to gordo  
  
"okay just notice there behavior and the way my brother looks at her and the way she looks at him" I said into his ear, he kinda shivered as I whispered  
  
He nodded  
  
I orderd 2 pepperroni Pizza's and a coke, along with gordo, and Matt and Melina orderd hamburgers. Those two are so much alike. Then I realized me and gordo had the same food on our plate. Coinsident?, OKay you caught me I like gordo, I finally admitted it. He is so amazing and sweet and cute... OKay I think gordo is cute, so sue me, anyways I have to get back to concentrating on those two.  
  
I saw Matt Look at melina and smile and then Melina looked at him and he turned away blushing. I looked up at gordo to see if he noticed and it looked like he was looking at me cause he turned away and focused on those two. I then Looked at my parents and saw them smiling. Was I missing something here?  
  
After lunch me and gordo were stuck at the pool by ourselves, not that im complaining b/c I wouldnt wanna hang out with my parents but IM trying to get those two little weasles together. I wonder where there were gonna go anyways?  
  
"penny for your thoughts, Mcguire?" I heard gordo say while were were suntanning  
  
"Im just thinking about where Matt and Melina had to go to, I mean we're barley on this island and they take off somewhere, at a time like this!" I hissed while sitting up looking at gordo  
  
" Well maybe there trying to find some alone time together, maybe they're already together" he said  
  
"Gordo, they're to shy to be together and I matt would of done gone crazy Like he did when he thought Miranda was his girlfriend" I said   
  
" you knew about that?" he said laughing  
  
"yea-I thought It was cute but my best friend?" I said laughing.  
  
"Im gonna go take a swim-wanna come" he asked  
  
"not right now, Im not done getting my suntan, but go ahead without me, I'll catch up" I said   
  
"ok, catch ya later" he said running to the pool  
  
I only had been tanning for a few minutes when a boy cam up to me  
  
"hey whats your name?" he asked me, boy this boy was cute, blonde hair and green eyes  
  
"Lizzie, and yours would be?" I asked smiling  
  
"Bryan" he said sitting down next to me  
  
"cool so what are you doing here?" I asked  
  
"trying to invite you to a party me and my friends are throwing, would you like to come?" He asked... I love to party  
  
"um sure, could my friend come too,his name is gordo well actally david but I call him gordo?" I asked  
  
"he's your boyfriend?" he asked  
  
"no, no, no ,He's just my best friend, we're on vacation here"  
  
"cool, heres the address, I'll see you there" he said walking away  
  
"I'll be there" I said to nobody  
  
"be where" i heard somebody say  
  
"gordo!, you scared me," I said while showing him the invitation  
  
"your gonna go?"  
  
"only if you are"  
  
"Lizzie, I dont know-"  
  
"c'mon gordo, we're in the bahamas,lossin up-have some fun" I said  
  
"ok I guess" he said and I hugged him and took off for the pool with him behind me 


	9. Sprained Ankle

Disclaimer: Chantelle and I do not own any of the characters in this story...except for Bryan and Allison!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Gordo's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Journal June 11, 2003  
  
Well, were finally in the Bahamas! We arrived here around 3 hours ago and Lizzie already got invited to a party, I didn't want to go but she kept begging me so I just gave in and decided to go with her. We still have to ask our parents though, but I'm sure it'll be ok with them. The mistress McGuire is in her bedroom getting ready, man she is taking an awful long time...girls!! Ah! At last, she's out! Wait no; she just opened her bedroom door. Well I got to go then,  
  
-Gordo  
  
"Ready Gordo?" she asked as she came out of her room.  
  
"Yup," I said tying my shoe laces. "Lets g-go" I stuttered as I looked up at her. She was wearing a blue sequin-y dress with black lace around it, and she had her hair curled. She didn't have much make up on but she looked beautiful.  
  
"Ok, just let me get my purse." She said and went back into her bedroom to get her purse. "Ok, now lets go." She said grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hotel room.  
  
"Wait," I said stopping her "don't we need to ask our parents?" I told her.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, when you were getting ready I asked them they said it was fine"  
  
I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.  
  
"What?" she asked "you don't believe me?"  
  
"I didn't say that, but just to make sure I'm gonna ask them again"  
  
"Oh my God, you don't believe me!" she said pouting.  
  
I laughed she looked so cute when she did that. "Oh don't worry McGuire, I believe you, I'm just going to let them know that were leaving."  
  
"Fine" she said sticking her tongue out at me "I'll wait for you downstairs"  
  
I chuckled to myself as I watched her go downstairs... man that girl is unbelievable!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lizzie's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I got downstairs and walked up to the counter, I was too busy looking around that I didn't notice someone coming my way.  
  
: :CRASH: :  
  
"Ow!" I heard someone scream, I looked up to see a girl around my age.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said and got up and reached down to help her. "I wasn't really looking where I was going; this place is just so nice!"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," she said getting up and dusting herself up. "My name is Allison; you can call me Allie though"  
  
"I'm Lizzie," I replied "are you from around here?"  
  
"No, I'm on a vacation with my parents and best friend" she replied  
  
"Cool, me too. Were here from California, Hillridge"  
  
"Same here, well I gotta jet, I'll see ya around."  
  
"Yeah, sure." I replied "See yah" She waved and went back up to her room.  
  
"Hey" I heard Gordo say "who were ya just talking to?  
  
I explained to him about Allison and we made our way out of the hotel.  
  
"So, Bryan gave me the address and directions to his house" I told Gordo taking the paper out of my pocket and looking over it. "It's 7112 Cains Ave."  
  
It took us forever to find the street, finally after 20 minutes we found it. "Yaay, were finally here!" I said running up to the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Gordo's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lizzie slow down, your going to hurt your self if you keep running that fast." I told her, trying to catch up.  
  
"Don't worry Gordo, I'm not going to hurt my...owww!" I heard her cry out. I ran up to her and saw her clutching her ankle.  
  
"Lizzie are you ok?" I asked bending down next to her.  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle" she replied  
  
"I told you not to run too fast" I said helping her up.  
  
"I'm sorry mummy, I promise to listen to you next time." She said taking my hand.  
  
"Even when you're in pain you still manage to make fun of me." I said. "Can you walk?"  
  
"I don't think so." She said trying.  
  
"Here," I said taking her arm and leading her back to the hotel. When we reached there (this took an awful lot of time, due to Lizzie's complaining) I went up to the main desk "Excuse me, is the elevator working?"  
  
"Yes, we just fixed it."  
  
"Ok, thank you," I led Lizzie to the Elevator; hit floor number five went up. When we got there we found Mrs. McGuire standing out side her door way.  
  
"Oh hey kids, back home so early" she said  
  
"No mum, we didn't go to the party, I sprained my ankle on the way"  
  
"Oh dear, come here lets go put something on that" she said taking her other arm and helping me lead her to our hotel room. She took Lizzie into her room, put ice around her ankle and wrapped it up in a cloth. "You can take the ice pack off before you go to sleep, but put this cream on it and wrap it back up after" she told her standing up. "I'll come back to check on you in the morning"  
  
"Ok mum, G'night"  
  
"Night sweetie."  
  
She walked out of the room and when she passed by me she said "Take care of her for me Gordo, don't let her get out of bed"  
  
"Will do Mrs. McGuire, don't worry she'll be fine."  
  
She smiled at me and walked out of the room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*No ones P.O.V*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jo went into Matt and Melina's room and explained to them what happened to Lizzie.  
  
"This is going to be great, the best way for them to get together, their going to be spending so much time together."  
  
"Yeah, let's just hope they do get together though"  
  
She bid them goodnight and went to tell the rest her plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::Yawn:: I am so tired, its like 11:00 here, but I had to get this story up and soon. I'm really sorry I took so long guys I've just been so busy. Chantelle *Glares at her name on AIM* made me right this chappie even though she was supposed to. Ah well, the joy of working with another person. Lol I'm just kidding hun, you know I love ya :p.  
  
Anyway thanks to every one who reviewed for the previous chapter! Your reviews really mean a lot to us. We love you all!  
  
I really hope you enjoyed this chappie, please don't sue me if its bad, its late and I'm not thinking.  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Baby Bunnie 


	10. Ya What He said

Disclaimer: (say it with us) Chantelle and Jasmine do not own anything (except ourselfs).  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Lizzie's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
Diary June 12 2003  
  
Well your gonna be hearing alot more from me because I sprained my ankle. Can you believe it. Well I am kinda clutzy, ok Im the queen of clutzyness. But this is the Bahamas, and I wasn't planning on spending it cooped up in my room all by myself and watch everybody else go have fun. Gordo!, He's m bestfriend, I'm positive he'll stay with me. Yea right Mcguire, Just because I sprained my ankle doesn't mean Gordo sprained his ankle too. Although I wish he did, NO NO NO NO, Get that thought Out of my head right NOW. Well I will TTYL, my parents and gordo is here.  
  
"Lizzie, how are you doing, is your ankle any better?" My mom said while sitting down on my bed while rubbing my ankle  
  
"Mom, Its just a sprained ankle, I still can walk a little bit, please let me go somewhere!" I pleaded  
  
"Lizzie, no, you are to stay off of it for atleast 3 days, Im sorry but thats the doctor's rules, Now me and your father are going to go golfing and you can talk to gordo and see what he's up to, bye Lizzie" My Mom said while hugging em and walking out of the door. The next person who entered was none other than Gordo.  
  
"Hey gordo" I said a little more happy than usuall.  
  
"Hey mcG" He said while sitting down in a chair  
  
"Is your ankle any better?"  
  
"um-uh-No, not really" as soon as I said that, he looked dissapointed  
  
" I'm sorry gordo, but you can go if you want to, wherever it is that you want to go." I said sighing  
  
"me?, No ofcourse not, Without my bestfriend I wouldnt have any fun, so I'm gonna stay, that is if you want me to?" He said smiling.  
  
"Ok suit yourself, but whats in the bag?" I asked him while sitting up in my bed  
  
"Movies, and your favorite ice-cream 'vanilla' " He said  
  
"Yay, thank you so much Gordo, your so good to me!" I said laughing  
  
"So I got Freddie vs. Jason, Bruse Almighty, and Pretty Woman, which one do you want to see?" He asked me while going over the the VCR.  
  
"um how bout Pretty Woman?" I said   
  
"Figures, ok" he said while pressing play  
  
"Gordo what are you doing?" I asked because I saw him going into the kitchen  
  
"You'll see" he said  
  
When he came back in I was suprised to see a bowls with spoons in them  
  
"Suprise MCguire" He said giving me a bowl of vanilla ice-cream  
  
"Wow, gordo, your so thoughtful" I said laughing and taking a bite of ice-cream  
  
We watched the 3 movies and ate ice-cream and talked bout what we were gonna do when I was better, and then at 10pm nobody still hadn't came home so we just went back to our rooms and ent to sleep.  
  
Melina P.O.V.  
  
For the day me and matt went to a amusment park and rode roller coasters.  
  
"Matt, what do you think they're doing?" I asked  
  
"hmmm I dont know, hey wanna ride the ferris wheel?" He said  
  
"um Ok" I said while he pulled me into the line  
  
We finally got on the cart thingy {a.n=I dont know wat they call those thingys}, and it took us around and around and around.  
  
"Matt its getting late, we should go home" I said  
  
"wait, I wanna win this thing ok, lets go to this booth" he said running ove to the booth while taking my arm and pulling me with him.  
  
"would you like to win this for you girlfriend?" one of the guys said to matt, adn then I looked down and saw that he was still holding onto my arm  
  
"she's my best friend not my g-girlfriend" he said while blushing and letting go of my arm  
  
"y-ya what h-he said" I said turning away 


	11. Not another day!

Disclaimer: Me and Chantelle do not own any of the characters in this fic, how many times do we have to tell you??  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Lizzie's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had no idea that I fell asleep while watching 'Freddy vs. Jason', cause the next time I woke up I found that I was all tucked in and Mr. Snuggles was laid next to me. I looked at my alarm clock and found that it was 9:00 am, so I decided I'd get up. I got out of bed and tried walking on my foot, "Ugh still hurts a bit, but at least I can walk on it." I said to no one in particular. I went into the washroom and took a shower, after I came out and after I picked out my clothes (Black tank-top and a pair of low cut jeans) I knocked on Gordo's door to see if he was awake.  
  
"Just a minute!" I heard him yell through the door, after five minutes of waiting he opened the door. "Oh hey Liz," He said after he saw me "How ya feeling today? Up for some walking?" He asked.  
  
"Well I'm feeling much better then yesterday" I answered "I can walk but not that much" I added.  
  
"Ok, let's just go tell your mother, see if she'll let you go out." He said taking my hand and we made our way to our parent's room.  
  
Gordo knocked on the door, and my mum answered. "Lizzie! What are you doing out of bed? I thought I told you no walking for three days" then she looked at Gordo "And you Gordo, I told you to take care of her, I never knew you'd do this..." she rambled on and on.  
  
"Mrs. McGuire, take it easy," Gordo said "Lizzie can walk just fine; if she couldn't then I wouldn't let her walk" he told her.  
  
"Fine, if you say so, but if you hurt your self more then it isn't my fault" she told us and closed the door.  
  
"Okk... its official, the Bahamas have turned my mum mad!" I said throwing my hands in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Gordo's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okk... its official, the Bahamas have turned my mum mad!" she said throwing her hands in the air.  
  
I laughed "She's just worried about you Liz, but don't worry you wont hurt your self more, cause I'll be with you the whole time." I said smiling at her.  
  
She smiled back then tugged at my shirt sleeve; "Come on, I was locked away in a room all day yesterday, I need some fresh air!" Then she took off, running to the stairs.  
  
"Lizzie be careful!" I told her, "Remember what happened last time you ran!" As soon as those words came out of my mouth she stopped immediately.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I was just so excited I forgot about my ankle" she said sheepishly then she waited at the stairs till I was next to her and we made our way downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Matt's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Awww...they look so cute together!" My mother exclaimed.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were making their way downstairs and me, Melina, my parents and Gordo's parents were all watching from our doorway. This was all sickening, our mothers exclaiming over everything they did or said, even Melina was turning into one of those freaky chicks.  
  
"Come on Melina" I said "let's go out somewhere"  
  
"Ok, where do you want to go?" she asked  
  
"I don't know, we'll figure it out on our way." I told her, we said told our parents we were leaving and made our way out.  
  
As soon as we were out of the room, Melina grabbed my hand and started jumping "Lets go follow Gordo and Lizzie, see where they are going, maybe we can do something about getting them together" she said smiling broadly  
  
Oh great, another day of getting those two together, maybe I should have brought Lanny along with me instead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey guys! I'm sorry if this is sort of short but I'm really, really busy. I just wanted to let you all know that today is Chantelle's Birthday so everyone give a round of Happy Birthdays to our Birthday girl!!!  
  
Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Chantelle, Happy Birthday to youuuu!!! =D  
  
Well luv ya all,  
  
Baby Bunnie 


	12. Love is in the air

Simon says: Chantelle and Jasmine doesn't own anybody  
  
Simon says: Dont sue us  
  
Simon says: Read the story  
  
Chantelle says: YAY IM 14!!!!!  
  
Lizzie's P.O.V.  
  
"Gordo, don't you just love the park?" I said while flopping down on the grass  
  
"Well, I love many things but the park, well I like the park" he said while laying down next to me.  
  
Typical Gordo, Love probably never crossed his mind.  
  
"Have you ever thought of Love before?" I said, sitting up  
  
"uh-well, I dont know-I" He said sitting up and turning away  
  
"Gordo, you don't need to be embarrassed, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." I said not even noticing I grabbed his hands. That caused him to look at me.  
  
"Lizzie, it's not that I don't want to talk about it, I just dont know if I LOVE love her like that." he said  
  
"Oh, gordo's got a crush!" I said squealing  
  
"I really wouldnt think of her as a crush, I" I interruppted him  
  
"But you dont know if she's the one?" I said and he nodded.  
  
"Ok gordo, I'll help you, ok what do you feel when you see her?" I said  
  
" Well, I feel happy when I see her smile, and whenever I talk to her I-I get all tongue tied, a-and, she's just got these beautiful eyes, and gourgess hair, she's kind to all people, even her enemies(a/n-sound familiar??), I find myself lately thinking bout her all the time too" he said  
  
wow, this person couldn't be me, this really really sucks.*sniff*, *sniff*. What, you already know I like him.  
  
"oh,w-wow Gordo, yea I think it's official, your in love" I said  
  
Gordo's P.O.V.  
  
"Oh, w-wow Gordo, yea I think it's official, your in love" she said, she sounded hurt. And I know when she's hurt b/c she gets water in her eyes, then she says 'ugh the air in here is gross' and she'll wipe her eyes, and turn away.  
  
But I couldn't be in l-love, with her?, naww, she's my bestfriend. Theres no possible way she could like me back. But she did sound hurt, and she is doing what I predicted she'd do.  
  
"so have you ever been in love?" I asked. I had too.  
  
"wait, who are you in love with anyways?" she asked  
  
uh oh, im cornered.   
  
Tell her!  
  
Dont tell her  
  
Tell her!  
  
Dont tell her  
  
"Um-A girl, yea-I cant tell you tho, sorry, give me a couple of days" I said  
  
"ok, oh and to answer your question, no I havent been in love before, but I think Im starting to fall In love with somebody, but no I can't tell you either" she said while looking at the ground.  
  
she looks at the ground when she's embarrassed.  
  
"Lizzie, I" i said, but she interruppted me again!  
  
"No gordo, its ok, really, its the air" she said  
  
"Lizzie, I know everything about you, so I know its not the air, whats wrong?" I asked  
  
She just looked away  
  
Maybe I should give her a hint  
  
I scooted closer to her, looking down and realizing that she had her hand in mine.  
  
"You'v got beautiful eyes" I told her..oops did that come out of my mouth?  
  
She looked up at me and blushed, and looked into my eyes as well  
  
"but mine arent blue like yours, and your eyes are the most amazing ones I've seen" she said smiling  
  
"no they're not" I said  
  
She giggled  
  
  
  
She looked down at our hands and looked back up at me. I expected her to move hers but she didnt. She looked deep into my eyes, hers filled with curiousity.  
  
I leaned in, and I saw her doing the same, only closing her eyes. As I was just bout to kiss her, I heard a beep.  
  
When she heard it, she pulled back fastly.  
  
"Hey kids!, Its dark outside and your fathers are worried, so lets get in the car and drive back to the hotel!" Joe Mcguire said from inside the car.  
  
"we're coming MOM!" a ver embarrassed, blushing Lizzie said.  
  
she stood up, pulling me with her, not letting go of my hand  
  
"Uh-Lizzie, bout the k-" will I ever be able to get a word in?  
  
"um-Gordo, Can we talk alone back at the hotel in my room when my parents go out to dinner?" she asked.  
  
"you mean, While you interupt me while I try to get a word in?" i said Laughing  
  
She just shook her head and got into the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I hope ya'll(omg did i just say that?) liked this chp. Im not greedy so I'm gonna let Jas. pick uo wehere I left off..lol....ok moving on... 


	13. Did you feel anything?

Oh you know the rules already  
  
-this is chantelle- not jasmine, I excused her from writing this chappie  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
  
"Did you see them, did you see them?!!!" Melina shouted into my ear!  
  
"seen?, Oh about that Kiss Gordo was gonna lay on Lizzie?, no, I didnt see them, and I was looking straight at him!" I said sarcastly  
  
Melina just looked dumbfounded at me  
  
"YES MELINA! I SAW THEM!" I shouted; boy Was I sure getting a attitude  
  
"Well Sorry mr.Grumpy pants from snow-white" She said running away from the bush we were in  
  
"HEY!" I yelled as I grabbed her arm  
  
"WHAt do you want?" she said looking at the grass  
  
"I AM NOT, grumpy" I said  
  
"OH, cuz you sure fit the character, your short,have a bad attitude, and..and.." she managed to get out of her very big mouth  
  
" and...Im waiting Melina"I said  
  
"Nevermind" she said  
  
"Oh no, your gonna tell me" I said while taking her arm and pulling her to a bench  
  
"Matt, please, I dont wanna tell you" she said  
  
"fine, I guess I wont tell you what I WAS gonna tell you" I said  
  
"GOOD cause I dont wanna know!" she yelled back  
  
"well GREAT cause I dont wanna know either" I said  
  
"oh yes u do" she smiled  
  
"UGh, Melina, I wish now I would've tookin Lanny with me" I said and I turned away.  
  
"Well, Let me grant you this wish!" she said  
  
I turned back around and she was gone  
  
"Melina, Im sorry, I didnt mean it!" I yelled to the trees  
  
Lizzie's P.O.V.  
  
I was in my room(I had just got there), and gordo went in his room. I want to talk to him, but Im nervous.  
  
I heard a knock at my door, thinking it was gordo I ran to the mirror, fixed my hair and checked my teeth. Then I calmly answered the door  
  
"HI Lizzie, your dad and I, and Gordo's parents are going out to dinner tonight. We'll be back around 10 which is in 4 hours, be good, bye" she said hugging me and walking out the door.  
  
I ran back to my bed, but then I heard the sound of slamming doors  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!!" I yelled walking into the livingroom where the noise was coming from  
  
At the same time I went in there-Gordo did too  
  
"MELINA!" I yelled  
  
"WHAT!, ALl im doing is packing my bags and getting away from that brother of yours!" she said  
  
Gordo looked at me, I looked back..and we kinda was in a daze with eachother  
  
"what, MElina why?" I asked sitting down on the couch, Gordo going to a near by chair  
  
"Becasue, he wished it, all I'm doing is giving him his wish!" she yelled  
  
"Melina, you two are best friends, he prolly doesnt mean it, I mean-guys are a little different sometimes, and....." I realized gordo was in the room and stopped myself  
  
"Oh no, thats what started it!" she said  
  
"hush, just, I dont know-Do something to make it up to him, he doesnt stay mad, he prolly has something on his mind, b/c its so oblivious that..." man, I have to stop almost spilling the beans  
  
"that what?" she said blushing  
  
"um, nothing, I have to talk to Gordo"   
  
"BUt lizzie, I" melina said blushing  
  
"NO need to explain, ok gordo, can we talk now?" I asked walking into my room, noticing that Melina went to the pool  
  
So, me and gordo entered my room-leaving the door open b/c Melina went outside, I sat on my bed and Gordo sat at the other end  
  
"MELINA, ARE YOU HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" we heard MAtt scream  
  
"Ignore him!"I said shutting my door  
  
"so...." Gordo said  
  
"so...." I repeated  
  
"What did you wanna talk about?" he asked, DUH theres only one thing I wanna talk bout  
  
"Well today in the park, I asked you a question and you didnt answer it fully, and neither did I, so I just wanna tell you who I am in love with" I said  
  
"Hi Lizzie, have you seen Melina?" Matt said coming into my room  
  
"Matt!, how many times have I told you to knock before you enter MY room?" I screamed  
  
"what, its not like you and gordo were doing 'anything', are you?" he said smiling while winking at me  
  
"tsh-.....NO MATT!...MElina went to the pool" I said  
  
"What was that pause about my dear sister, and y-" He said  
  
"GOOD-BYE!" I said shutting the door on his face  
  
I went back to my bed and saw gordo looking at his fingers-he did this when he was nervous...awwww gordo's nervous, he looks so cute  
  
"Gordo?" I said  
  
"oh um sorry L-Lizzie" he said  
  
"right, now about the person Im in love with he's so special to me, and he's generous, and sweet, and..and...and cute" I said,   
  
"oh I see" gordo said  
  
"Gordo, Look I'll tell you who Im in love with, if you tell me who your in love with?" I said  
  
"I dont know Lizzie, I"  
  
"shhh, just write it down on a piece of paper"  
  
"ok"  
  
We through the papers and got one  
  
"thats funny-I got the one-I wrote" they said at the same time  
  
"This is rediculis-Gordo?" I asked  
  
He turned his head to look at me. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him lightly  
  
It wasnt a long passionate kiss-it was only to tell If i had feelings for him  
  
"Did you feel anything?" I asked him  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. A suprising day

Disclaimer: You know the drill...Chantelle and Jasmine do not own any of the characters in this story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie's P.O.V.  
  
"I-uh-I-um" Gordo stuttered, looking down at his hands.  
  
I looked at him, eager to hear what he was going to say when I heard the hotel door slam shut.  
  
"LIZZIE!!!" I heard my brother scream.  
  
I groaned. "What do you want?" I screamed back.  
  
"I can't seem to find Melina, you said she was at the pool but she isn't there." He said coming into the room.  
  
"What...You went down there?" I asked  
  
"Yes! I just said that and she's not there. Ohmigosh if she's lost its all my fault, I shouldn't of said those stuff to her I was just so angry that all she wanted to do was get you guys together and I wanted her to pay attention to me, but noo Lizzie and Gordo, those two need to be togheth..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up a sec there bro." I said "Get me and Gordo together? What do you mean?"  
  
"I-uh- I mean nothing." He stuttered, "We have to find her" he tried covering up.  
  
I shook my head. "Ok, let me just grab my jacket, I'll be right there" I told him.  
  
"Ok" he said and left my room.  
  
"Are you coming?" I asked Gordo, while slipping on my jacket.  
  
"Nah, I'll just wait here till you come back." He said "You better go, or Matt is gonna go crazy" he continued smiling at me.  
  
"Ok," I said smiling back at him and leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek "We'll talk later. Bye" I said and left the room.  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
  
"Lizzie COME ON!" I shouted. "Melina could be anywhere by now!"  
  
"I'm coming!" she shouted back "Hold your horses."  
  
"Argh! I'm going to look for her alone." I went to open the door when I saw Melina standing there, her eyes watery.  
  
"Melina, Oh God we were just going out to look for you. Where were you?" I asked pulling her into the room.  
  
"I was in the room the whole time Matt." She told me chuckling.  
  
"Oh, I didn't look there." I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah I know." She sat down on the sofa, and motioned for me to sit down next to her. "Matt I heard what you told Lizzie..." she began.  
  
"You-you did?"  
  
"Yeah," she began "Did you really mean it when you said all you wanted was for me to pay attention to you?" she asked  
  
"Uh-yeah-yeah I did"  
  
"Well, all I wanted was for you to pay attention to me too." She said and before I knew it she leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips. The kiss wasn't too long or too short, it was just perfect.  
  
Gordo's P.O.V.  
  
Wow, Matt's good, he got a girl before I did, I should ask him how he does it.  
  
"Umm Gordo...." Lizzie started "since I don't have to go with Matt, we can talk now, if you want"  
  
Oh great, this is the second time today we tried to talk but we couldn't get anything out this is one hard conversation. "Uh, yeah sure." I said and we went back into her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please don't sue me, I know this chapter isn't the best but I have a major math test coming up Monday, so I couldn't really put all the effort into this. I hope you all understand...nooo not the tomatoes *ducks and runs away*.  
  
Hope you all at least SORT OF liked this. Wish me luck guys!!  
  
See ya'll  
  
~Baby Bunnie 


	15. Is that a yes or a no

...:::A/N--I hope you all like the story so far:::...  
  
...:::Disclaimer--oh yeah and I'm gonna call up Hilary and tell her about this story-j/k:::...  
  
...:::Merry Christmas and Happy new year Incase I dont write another chp until after January 1st:::...  
  
...:::Chappie 15:::...  
  
.....Lizzie's P.O.V.......  
  
Me and Gordo went back into my room; I dont know where Matt and Melina went.  
  
I sat back on my bed and Gordo sat in a chair-I dont know why either  
  
"so....." Gordo said looking down at his hands-NOT AGAIN!  
  
What is so interesting about his hands these days?¿?¿  
  
"Um-yea" I said, where did that come from  
  
"You, uh wanted to talk to me about uh, something" he said not moving his head from his hands  
  
"Well, you see-I um, sort of, kinda, maybe like somebody a-alot, and I thot you might want to know" I said  
  
"I dont know Lizzie-I already know about your crush on the one and only Ethan Craft" he said still looking down at his hands  
  
UGh, I cant take it anymore-  
  
I walked over to him-bent down in front of him, pulled his chin up and held his hands  
  
He blushed imediately  
  
"If I'm gonna talk to you-I atleast wanna be able to see your blue eyes, or your face" i said  
  
"Hi mcguire" he said  
  
" Why Hello Mr.Gordon" I said smiling and he laughed  
  
"Whats so funny?" I asked  
  
"nothing-its just.." he said  
  
"Gordo, what is it?" I asked  
  
"I think your cute when you smile-thats all" he said looking down  
  
"oh" I said blushing  
  
"thanks" I said again  
  
"yea.." he mumbeled  
  
I had to pull his chin up again  
  
"you know, Your the bravest outa me and you and..." I said  
  
"I know lizzie, I know" he said  
  
"Well how about you telling me who you like then?" I said  
  
"I cant" He said  
  
ugh, its lost  
  
"what-why?" I asked again  
  
"Becasue words wouldnt express how I feel about this person" he said  
  
awwwwww he's so sweet  
  
" oh I s-" I was interuppted by his lips  
  
When he pulled away he spoke  
  
"Lizzie, I more than like you-as more than a best friend, I recently discovered it, and I didnt want to tell you because I thought You'd reject me, and I thot it was impossible to like your best friend, but your the most prettiest, kindful, nicest person I know and.." He said  
  
"Gordo-Im not the nicest, or kindness, because who was the one who left out Miranda When they got a boyfriend?" I asked  
  
"Well I hope not me-cause I dont swing that way McG" he humored  
  
I laughed  
  
"So where does this leave us?" He asked  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could tell me.." I said  
  
"ah, Lizzie would you-would you wanna sometime maybe, sort of-go on a date with me, and be my girlfriend?" He asked  
  
I kissed him  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked  
  
He's so cute when he's confused  
  
"Just to let you know-I dont like ethan anymore...I like someone who has blue eyes and curly brown hair-and is a good kisser" I said laughing while walking out of my room  
  
"women" he said while getting into his bed  
  
I opened the door again and said good night and blew a kiss at him, and he said goodnight  
  
...:::: I hope u liked this chappie:::...  
  
..:::Sorry bout no Melina and Matt for all you m/m Lovers out there! 


	16. Happy Together

~*We do not own any of the characters in this fic.*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Lizzie's P.O.V. ~  
  
Ever since Gordo and I officially became a couple, we've been spending A LOT of time together. We've only been in the Bahamas for a week and a half but we've already went to see all the places on our list, beach, shopping, we even went to the movies with Allison and her boyfriend (who also happened to be her best friend).  
  
But tonight was going to be different, tonight me and Gordo were going somewhere fancier, alone, we were going to the fanciest restaurant in the town 'Pop Tates' (A/N: I know weird name, but amazing restaurant).  
  
"Lizzie, are you ready yet?" asked Gordo from his room.  
  
"Almost," I answered back "just need to fix my hair and makeup"  
  
"Which is going to take you forever" he said coming into my room and leaning by the doorway.  
  
I stuck my tongue out and threw the pillow that was on the chair at him. "Get out, I'm not ready yet."  
  
"Fine, but hurry up, I made reservations for 7:30, and it's..." he looked at his watch "6:45 right now."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you've reminded me about a million times already. I'll be done in fifteen minutes I promise." I said and closed the door in his face.  
  
I sighed and leaned against the door, am I the luckiest girl in the world or what I'm on a vacation in the Bahamas, and I have the most amazing boyfriend ever, this summer keeps getting better and better.  
  
~ Matt's P.O.V. ~  
  
At last, Melina isn't following Gordo and Lizzie wherever they go. She's finally paying attention to me. This week and a half have been the best, were going out, doing stuff together without any interruptions, no following them or trying to get them together its just about me and Melina...no one else, and that's just how I like it.  
  
"Matt, the movie's starting!" shouted my mom from the TV room.  
  
"I'll be right there!" I shouted back. I got the popcorn and coke and walked into the room. My parents and Gordo's parents were sitting on the couch, and Melina was sitting in the love chair, I put the stuff on the table and went and sat down next to her. "What movie are we watching?" I asked her  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean" she replied.  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"Shh..." she cut in. "It's starting"  
  
Ah, yes, Orlando Bloom is playing in this movie, no wonder she wants me to shut up.  
  
~ Gordo's P.O.V. ~  
  
Lizzie and I got to the restaurant exactly on time. The waitress took led us to our table and gave us our menus. I looked up from my menu at Lizzie, man she looked beautiful tonight. Well she always looks beautiful, but tonight more then usual.  
  
Lizzie looked up and saw me staring at her. "What" she asked "Do I have something on my face"  
  
"No" I said taking her hand "You're perfect."  
  
She smiled at me and looked down at her menu.  
  
Man Lizzie, tonight's going to be a night you'll never forget.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Howdy ho rangers! Lol, so how did you like this chapter? Good? Bad? Review and tell us plsss.  
  
~*We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year*~  
  
Have a great holiday ya'll (why do I keep saying that lately?) hope its full of Love and Joy.  
  
Hugz and Kissez to all of you.  
  
Love ya,  
  
~Baby Bunnie 


	17. He's so Sweet

...:::A/n-Hey this is Chantelle-Thx for all your reviews, and we're thinking of ending this story at chapter 20 no?...But we might have a sequel...Tell us what you think we should do:::...  
  
...:::P.S.- We dont own anybody:::...  
  
...:::Merry Christmas:::...  
  
...:::Chapter 17:::...  
  
...:::Lizzie's P.O.V:::...  
  
Here I am at this fancy restaurant with the most sweetest,kindest, and cutest boyfriend I could ever have. And you ask me what did I do to ever deserve him?. Well I'm still trying to find that one out. I still cant believe all of this is not a dream-but real!  
  
We had finished our dinner and the waitor was bringing in some desserts.  
  
I wonder why Gordo keeps looking at me.. Maybe I do have something on my face...Maybe I don't.. Maybe its my hair, or my ears, or my outfit..or-  
  
  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by the waitor  
  
"M'am, M'am?" he was saying over and over again  
  
Oh!, was I spossed to say something?  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll have the chocolate sundae please." I said  
  
"Ok, thank you miss." he said while walking away  
  
"This place is really beautiful Gordo, Thanks for dinner, and also dessert-even though I havent got it yet" I said laughing  
  
"Thanks, but what makes it special is because I'm here with you." He said  
  
Awwwww, could he get any sweeter...I cant wait to tell Miranda  
  
"Gordo-your so sweet" I said looking into his eyes, and he caught my daze  
  
We must have starred at eachother til the waitor came  
  
"Mmm Thanks gordo for the dessert-it was really good." I commented  
  
He started laughing when he looked up at me when we walked outside  
  
"What?, do I like have something on my face?" I said sitting down on a bench waiting for a taxi  
  
" Yah, but uh-let me get it off for you" he said  
  
and the next thing he did was kiss me on my lips  
  
"Chocolate is my new favorite taste" he said joking while laughing  
  
I started to laugh to at how funny he was  
  
"Oh heres the taxi Gordo, c'mon" I said getting up and starting to head toward the street.  
  
He pulled my hand gently and started walking towards the other direction  
  
"Gordo, what are you doing?, we're gonna be late" I said  
  
"Don't worry Mcguire-Im taking you somewhere" He said  
  
He led me down a alley and into a park  
  
"Gordo, how did you know there was a park here?, and why are we here?" I said  
  
"Full of questions arent we Lizzie?" he said laughing  
  
"Well I-Just um-" I argued  
  
"Come here" he said motioning for me to come and sit on the swings  
  
I obeyed, and sat next to him, once I sat, He took my hands and looked at me  
  
"Lizzie, I brought you here because I need to tell you something" he said  
  
Oh no...He's not gonna break up with me-is he?  
  
"What I have to say is.." he said  
  
I knew it!  
  
"Lizzie, We've known eachother our whole lives and always been there for eachother. I love you more than you could ever know-and I dont know whats going to happen in the future, but All I do know is that I'll never stop loving you-no matter what happenes." he said  
  
Oh no-this is really really sad, he's gonna break up with me  
  
"Here" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red velvet square box and handing it to me  
  
"open it" he said  
  
oh whats he gonna do now  
  
I opened it and pulled out a silver ring  
  
"wha-how-when-wh-" I managed to get out  
  
"Its not an engagement ring-because we're to young for that-but I'm not to young to know what Love is. This Lizzie, this is a Promise Ring. It means that no matter what happeneds, I'll always love you." he said  
  
He took it and put it on my ring finger  
  
"Oh Gordo-" I started to cry-and he hugged me  
  
"Whats wrong Lizzie-Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, Not at all-its just so thoughtful and I love you too Gordo" I said while planting a small kiss on his cheek  
  
...:::Melina's P.O.V:::...  
  
  
  
We finished watching the movie. Me and Matt went to the game room and started playing Checkers. I was winning-no doubt  
  
"Haha-I win again" I said laghing and dancing around  
  
"well thats only-thats only cuz I let you so HaHA" He said   
  
"Matt-I have a question" I said  
  
"Well-ask" He said sitting down on the couch  
  
"Well-When we get back home-are we still going to be-me, you and Lanny, I mean will Lanny be ok with me and you?" I asked  
  
"Ofcourse He's always ok with me and you-we're his friends, duh" he said  
  
Ok he isnt getting it  
  
"Thats not what I mean though-wait-first-What do you think we are?" I asked him  
  
"well-im-We are Matt and Melina" he said  
  
ok, Im gonna have to spell this out for the guy  
  
"Matt, I mean, are we just friends?, something more?, friends who have acceptions?" I asked  
  
Now he's getting it-I hope  
  
"Well-I hope were friends" he said  
  
oh my heart..  
  
"Because thats how most relationships start" he finished  
  
"oh, um, are we in a relationship?" I asked  
  
"only If you wanna be" He said  
  
"I wanna be" I said  
  
"I wanna be too" he said again, laughing  
  
  
  
"Oh and Lanny will be happy for us-and if he's not-then he's gone" he said  
  
Yay! I have a boyfriend 


	18. The moment of truth

Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla, you know the drill, how many times do you want us to go over it? Chantelle and I do not own any of the characters in this story!!!! GOT IT????  
  
===========================================  
  
~ Lizzie's P.O.V. ~  
  
The next morning I woke up to the phone ringing.....I put the pillow over my head and hoped that it would stop but it just kept ringing so I answered it.  
  
"Hello?" I said groggily  
  
"Lizzie, is that you?" asked the person on the other line.  
  
"Yeah, it is who's speaking?" I asked sitting up straight in bed and stretching out.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't even know your best friend eh"  
  
"MIRANDA?!?!" I screamed jumping out of bed. "Ohmigosh, how are you? How's Mexico? How are you parents? Wait, how did you get this number?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to ask that" she said laughing "well Matt gave me the number"  
  
"Matt?" I asked getting even more confused "how'd Matt get your number, and why did he give you this number?"  
  
"Well, Miss McGuire I was wondering why you haven't called me in this week in a half, or mailed me, or been on AIM??"  
  
"Heh, heh, I've-I've been really busy."  
  
"Busy? Busy with what...Gordo??"  
  
"How do you know about me and Gordo?" I asked getting more confused each minute, what a great way to start the day.  
  
"I have my resources" she said laughing. "Anyway, give me all the dirty details, what's been going on between you two??"  
  
"Nothings going on between us."  
  
"Lizzie, do you really think I'm dumb, NOW TELL ME!!!!!!" she screamed into the phone I had to hold it a meter away from my ear.  
  
"Ok, ok, were boyfriend and girlfriend, happy?"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed again, "I knew it!!! I knew you two were going to end up together, ever since Gordo's crush on you in 4th grade!!!"  
  
"Gordo had a crush on me in 4th grade??" I asked  
  
"Yeah, and you had one on him remember?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Lizzie, are you awake? Who are you talking too?" I heard Gordo call from the other room.  
  
"Miranda," I called back  
  
"Ok, well tell her I say hi, and hurry up cuz we need to meet your parents down in the lobby in a half hour."  
  
"Ok, I'll be off soon."  
  
I talked to Miranda for another 15 minutes then remembered I hardly had anytime to get ready, so I said bye and told her I'd call her later and hung up.  
  
"Are you ready yet Lizzie?" asked Gordo coming into my room "You're not even dressed yet???"  
  
"Sorry I got carried away, I have talked to her for two weeks ya know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now hurry."  
  
~ Matt's P.O.V. ~  
  
"Matt, you wanna go swimming?" asked Melina  
  
"Sure," I said getting up and dusting the sand off me "race ya, whoever reaches the water last is...a rotten squid"  
  
"A rotten squid...hey Matt that's not fair!!!" I heard her scream and saw her running after me. I got to the water first "You're a rotten squid, you're a rotten squid" I started chanting and made people look at me  
  
"Matt, stop it your embarrassing me" she said smiling at the couple standing beside us.  
  
"But that's why you love me." I said giving her my puppy dog eyes.  
  
She started laughing "Love you to bits." Then without me knowing she pushed me into the water and took off running before I could even get up.  
  
~ Gordo's P.O.V. ~  
  
"Ahh..she's done!" I said as soon as Lizzie's came out of the washroom.  
  
"Ha-ha, I'm laughing my head off."  
  
"No, no not your head anything but your head"  
  
She gave me this eye piercing look and turned back into her room, grabbed her jacket and went out the door.  
  
"Gordo, do we have to tell our parents?" she asked "I mean, why can't we leave it as just a secret between us?"  
  
"Because, once we get to Hillridge the news is gonna spread out, and we don't want our parents finding out from people other then us do we?"  
  
"That's true, how do you think they'll take it? Will they be mad at us? Will they be happy for us? Oh Gordo do you really think this is a good idea?"  
  
"Lizzie, it'll be ok, don't start going crazy, we don't even know their reaction yet, and knowing our parents I think they'll be happy for us."  
  
We walked into the lobby to find our parents sitting down on one of the questions talking. When they saw us my mum waved us over.  
  
"So kids," Mrs. McGuire said "What did you want to talk to us about?"  
  
"Just let me do the talking" I whispered in Lizzie's ear.  
  
"Mum, dad, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire...Lizzie and I are...a couple"  
  
========================================================  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!  
  
Muwahahahaha...I'm just evil aren't I??? Eeeeehehehehehehe!  
  
Well what are you guys waiting for??? REVIEW!!!!! 


	19. Relationships

Disclaimer: You know the drill.we don't own anything.blah blah blah  
  
=====================================================  
  
~ Lizzie's P.O.V. ~  
  
"A couple?" asked my mom looking at me "Since when?" She asked turning her gaze to Gordo then back at me.  
  
"A few weeks ago" I replied. Good, so far they are taking it well. "We just thought we'd tell you ourselves before you found out by someone else." I continued.  
  
"Well were happy you told." started my mom  
  
"Gordo, can I have a word with you please." my dad cut in standing up.  
  
Uh oh, I know that look, that's the same look he got when he found out I was dating Ronnie, this cant be good.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure Mr. McGuire" replied Gordo.  
  
~ Gordo's P.O.V. ~  
  
"Is everything alright Mr. McGuire?" I asked "Are you alright about me and Lizzie?"  
  
"Gordo, I've known you since you were a baby, so has Lizzie, you're the only guy I trust with her. But if something happens and she runs home crying because of you, you better be careful. I really doubt that will happen though." He said patting me on the shoulder.  
  
"Mr. McGuire, Lizzie is the last person I'd hurt, she means everything to me and I love her so much, so you wont need to worry about me hurting her."  
  
"Good, that's all I wanted to say, other then that, I approve."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
I walked over to Lizzie "What did he say?" she whispered  
  
"He just wanted to make sure that I didn't hurt you, but other then that he said he approved."  
  
"My mom and your parents approved too." She told me  
  
"I told you they would."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't feel so good about yourself Mr. Big Shot"  
  
~ Matt's P.O.V. ~  
  
We walked into the Lobby to find the parents and Gordo and Lizzie in some conversation.  
  
"Hey guys!" I said to Lizzie and Gordo. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing we just told our parents about us, and I suggest that you and Melina do the same." Said Lizzie  
  
I turned and looked at Melina to see what she thought. "I guess she's right"  
  
"Fine" I said shrugging my shoulders,  
  
"Mom, Dad, Melina and I also have something to tell you."  
  
"Ok, go ahead son, what is it?" My dad asked.  
  
I looked over at Melina "Mr. McGuire.." She started  
  
"Me and Melina..are a.." I cut in  
  
"Couple.." She cut in  
  
~ Melina's P.O.V. ~  
  
Matt looked at me raising his eyebrows  
  
"Sorry," I told him "you were taking to long."  
  
"So mum, dad," said Matt "What do you think?" he asked a hopeful look on his face.  
  
Mrs. McGuire looked at him and smiled "That's great honey,"  
  
Great, so they approve no need to hide it anymore. Yes, this is the best summer ever, wish it didn't have to end so soon!  
  
=========================================  
  
A/N: Hey guys! This is Jasmine; I let Chantelle take it off for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. There might be 2 or 3 more chapters, we don't know yet I gotta talk to Chantelle but lately AOL has not been working for some reason so I cant get on. We'll inform you all A.S.A.P!!!  
  
Much love,  
  
~Jasmine 


	20. Goodbye Bahamas

Disclaimer: How many times do we have to tell you.....we do not own any characters in this story!!  
  
Ok, this is Jasmine and Chantelle, we decided that this chapter was going to be our last one but were making it extra long for all you fans out there (tee-hee). I (Jasmine) am going to write the first half of this chapter, and Chantelle is going to write the other half. We hope you like it....enough of my blabbering and on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~ Lizzie's P.O.V. ~*  
  
I walked up to the window and looked out at the ocean "Ya know," I told Gordo "I'm really gonna miss this place" I continued turning to him  
  
"Yeah, so am I, but you gotta admit it'll be great getting back to Hillridge and seeing our friends again."  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to see Miranda again." I said getting back to packing my bags. "Hey Gordo...."  
  
"Hmmm...?"  
  
"You wanna go for one last dip in the beach..... Since it is our last day here"  
  
"I don't know Lizzie, "he said looking up at me "It'll be fun and all but....."  
  
"Oh c'mon Gordo, don't be such a party pooper....pleaseeee" I said giving him my puppy dog eyes he could never resist.  
  
"Damn you and those eyes.... Fine but only for a half hour, I still got a few stuff to pack"  
  
"Yaay thanks Gordo, a half hour is all I need" I said running up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
I pulled out my bathing suit from my bag and went into the washroom. "I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes ok" I said to him turning to go in. "Don't bail on me."  
  
"Moi, bail on you....never!" said Gordo turning to me with a mock expression on his face.  
  
I stuck out my tongue at him and went into the washroom. Man, I don't know what I did to deserve a great guy like Gordo but whatever it was I'm grateful for it.  
  
*~ Gordo's P.O.V. ~*  
  
I took out my shorts from my bag, which took me a while because they were under all my other clothes. I put them on and was about to leave the room when Lizzie walked out in her bathing suit I stopped in my tracks and couldn't take another step 'Man is she beautiful' I thought . Lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear her calling my name.  
  
"Gordo, hey, Gordo.....hello Gordoooo" she said waving her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" I said turning to her.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked looking at me with a confused look.  
  
"Yup, lets go" I said picking up my towel from the floor and walking out of the room.  
  
We got to the beach and Lizzie threw her towel on the floor and started running to the water. "Race ya!" she called.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair." I said running up to her "Cheater!" when I caught up to her she was already in the water.  
  
"Man Gordo, never knew you'd get beaten by a girl" she said splashing me with water.  
  
We stayed at the beach for around an hour then finally we got out and went to finish packing.  
  
"I can't believe were leaving tonight, Gordo" said Lizzie while we walked up to the hotel.  
  
"I know, neither can I....this place is really amazing, I'm really going to miss it here" I said taking her hand.  
  
"Yeah....and just think this is were we became a couple...."  
  
*~ Lizzie's P.O.V ~*  
  
Later that night....  
  
"Lizzie!" My mother shouted from the hall way.  
  
"Yeah mom." I said getting up from the couch me and Gordo were sitting on. "What's up?" I continued sticking my head out of the door.  
  
"Are you and Gordo's bags packed?"  
  
"Uhh.....yep, all packed and ready to go"  
  
"Ok, well were taking them down to the car now, you and Gordo get your selves ready and come down to the den"  
  
"Alright.....see yah"  
  
"Well, this is it." I said turning to Gordo.  
  
"Yup," he replied standing up and getting his jacket.  
  
We got the stuff we needed in the plane and left the room. When we went down to the den saw that everyone was there waiting for us.  
  
"So kids," said Mrs. Gordon "ready to go?"  
  
"Yup..." we all said.  
  
"Great, so let's go" said my dad. And we all piled up and to the car and drove to the airport.  
  
~ Matt's P.O.V. ~  
  
Wow, our last day here. Goodbye Bahamas. Goodbye Great foods...Goodbye From no parents...wait, no parents..Aww man Now they're gonna constantly be right behind me..Great..How am I supposed to get in trouble with them being right there? That takes all the fun out of it  
  
"Hey Matt, what are you thinking?" Asked my Girlfriend  
  
"Just how much I'm gonna miss this place" I answered  
  
She took my hand and said "Yeah, me too. But at least we'll still have each other when we go back home and start middle school"  
  
Great, she's getting all 'lifetime movie' on me  
  
"Melina, it's ok. I'm not sad. I just had a lot of fun here that's all" I said looking at her  
  
"So did I" She said  
  
"Hey what do you say we go to the amusement park one last time before we go?" I asked  
  
"Alright, meet me in the lobby in 15 minutes" She said  
  
In The Lobby  
  
Jeez, Women..they take so long to get ready. You give them an inch and they take a mile...She said 15 minutes and it's been 20 minutes...Oh no...Another Lizzie...Nooooooo  
  
"Hey, are you ready?" Said a voice  
  
I looked up from my position and saw her  
  
"Y-I-Um...You look very um...beautiful" I said  
  
"Thanks Matt, that's the nicest thing I've Heard you say" she said while planting a kiss on my cheek that made me blush.  
  
Then she whispered in my ear "You look good too"...which made me smile  
  
"Well...let's get going" I said taking her hand and leading her to the park  
  
~ Melina's P.O.V. ~  
  
Matt is so sweet. When we were at the amusement park he went and won that one bear for me. The one that he tried to when before when that guy commented on us being more than friends. I named it matt of course. We went on the Tilt-a-whirl, bumper cars, Big Dipper, Lots of roller coasters, and then here we are waiting in line for the Ferris wheel.  
  
Once we were on I took Matt's hand. No not because I'm scared. Because I'm not. Just because I want to  
  
He turned his hand and looked at me, just starring. Not even saying anything.  
  
"Matt are you ok?" I asked  
  
"..Huh? Yah I guess. I'm just really, really happy because your with me" He said  
  
"Oh, I'm happy I got you too...And that we didn't have to wait until we got Lizzie and Gordo's age to confess our feelings."  
  
I laid my head on his shoulder for the rest of the ride while he put his arm around my waist.  
  
At the Hotel  
  
"Ok, Matt, Melina are you two ready to Leave 'da Bahamas'" Lizzie asked  
  
"Ya, let's go Matt" I said  
  
"Melina..." He whined  
  
"NOW Matt" I said smiling  
  
"Wow, way to put him in check..." Lizzie whispered in my ear  
  
I laughed and got Matt, and left the room and met the parents and Lizzie and Gordo in the lobby  
  
"Ok kids' this is it...everyone ready?" Asked Mr. McGuire  
  
Everybody nodded their head and we all got into the car and drove to the airport  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END 


	21. Authors note

Dear Readers:  
  
Well, this is the end of me and Chantelle's story. I know a lot of you want a sequel but we are really sorry we can't do that. We are started another story together, we don't know what we are going to call it yet or when we are going to get it out but when we do you'll all know. Well we just wanted to thank you all for your great reviews, especially loupylou1 for being our first reviewer and for sticking with us through out the whole story, and Oy- with-the-poodles for also sticking with us. Thank you two so much you do not know how much it means to us to have so many great readers, we really appreciate it. We love you all and keep a look out for our new story. This is the summary:  
  
Lizzie and Gordo are starting their first year of high school.....as a couple. They are getting through it really well until a new girl comes and tries to take Gordo away from Lizzie. Will Gordo be able to resist her or will he not? Find out when the story comes out.  
  
If you guys have any ideas of what the title should be please tell us in a review. We are thinking of "He loves me, he loves me not" but were not sure. Tell us what you all think!  
  
Thanks again to all the reviewers, you guys rock!!  
  
Much love to all of you,  
  
*Jasmine and Chantelle* 


End file.
